Morning Feelings
by houseluva8
Summary: House is going to tell Cuddy how he feels. Please R/R! ONESHOT!


Today he thought 'Today is the day I'm going to tell Lisa Cuddy how I feel.' He had been smiling all morning. He was smiling while he was getting ready for work. He went out of his way to make sure he trimmed his stubble and put on her favorite sky blue button down shirt. In a rush to get to the hospital he grabbed his cane, keys, backpack, and helmet. Walking out to his bike he was humming _Drive by_ _Dawn Landes._

As he was driving down the street his thoughts strayed to Cuddy. They strayed to how he was going to tell her and what her reaction would be. 'What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she did?' He'd just have to man up and tell her how he felt damn the consequences. As all these thoughts were going through his mind he didn't notice the green light turn red. The last thing House remembered seeing was Cuddy smiling at him before she left his apartment. The last thought he had was how he was never going to get to tell Cuddy how he truly felt about her. The final sound he heard before it went black was a car horn and the crunching of metal.

Wilson rushed into the ER after Cameron had called him telling him to get down there as soon as possible. Wilson rushed down not knowing what to expect, but when he walks down and sees his best friend lying in a hospital bed again for the millionth time he doesn't know what to think. 'Did he OD on vicodin again? Did he get into a fight with someone at a bar?' That's what he thought might've happened until Cameron filled him in. House had been in a car accident and there was major damage to his liver. The damage was so severe that there was no repairing it. Wilson knew his best friend was going to die from the all the toxins running rampant through his body. Wilson then walked up to House to see if he could do anything. House shook his head yes and whispered 'Can you go get Cuddy.'

Wilson did as he was asked and left House in the ER. He walked down the hallway to the elevator and went to the lobby. From the lobby he walked into the clinic getting nervous, as he got closer to her office. Finally he made it to her office doors and knocked quietly. He heard a muffled come in, from the inside of the office. He walked inside Cuddy looked up and froze. She looked at Wilson and saw tear streaks running down his face. She hadn't seen him this worked up since Amber died. The only thing she could think of that would make him this upset was something happened to House. Cuddy got up and walked around waiting for Wilson to start talking. When he didn't start she stopped pacing around her office like a caged lioness, and said 'what's the matter James? What happened?' she asked on the verge of hysterics. Wilson looked down and whispered 'He's dying Lisa. There is nothing anyone can do.' Cuddy looked at him shocked. 'He was dying' she thought 'that can't happen he's Greg House he's been through so much and stayed alive. What's killing him?' Wilson looked up and could see Cuddy looked like someone had just run over her puppy.

'Lisa I know this is a shock but House told me to specifically come and get you. I think he has something important to tell you.'

'That's good James because I have something very important to say to him as well.' With that she walked out of her office down to the ER.

When Cuddy walked into his room she took one look at him and wanted to break down and cry. Gregory House the love of her life was dying and there was nothing she could do but sit and watch. She walked over to his bed and sat in the chair next to it and grabbed his hand. 'Greg I'm here, I'm here for you.' He opened his eyes when he felt her soft touch on his hand. He also saw Wilson in the room and signaled to him that he wanted to be alone with Cuddy. Wilson gave him a smile and quietly left the room. House then turned his attention onto Cuddy. Cuddy stared into his sky blue eyes that she got lost in more than once in their heated arguments. Although she didn't know House was lost in her blue grey eyes as well. They both wanted to speak, but neither knew where to start. Knowing this would be the last time they would talk House spoke up.

'Lisa I'm sorry.'

Cuddy looked up from their intertwined hands and said 'You have nothing to be sorry for.'

'Yes I do. I've loved you for twenty years and it took me hallucinating Amber and detoxing on vicodin to realize it. The day I finally came to my senses and was going to tell you how I feel I get into a wreck. I'm sorry Lisa. I love you so much I always have and always will. I'm sorry I'll never be able to marry you, have children with you, and make love to you more than once. Please forgive me for being a bastard. I'm sorry.' He spilled so much emotion his eyes were brimming with tears.

'No Greg don't think about things like that. Think about what we did have. We had Michigan, and our heated battles at the hospital that I secretly liked. I had news I was going to tell you this morning. I'm pregnant Greg.' She pulled him into a kiss that told him how much she loved him; She slid her tongue against his lower lip asking for entrance. House allowing her entrance into his mouth both shared one last hot heated kiss nipping and biting at each other's lips until they had to break for air. 'Thank you Greg you've given me two things I had given up on. You gave me love (in your own way) and you gave me a child.'

House then pulled her into the hospital bed with him kissing her temple and saying 'I'll always be with you Lisa. I want you to be happy so if you find someone else out there know that I support you 100% I want you to be happy and I love you.' After House said it Cuddy whispered for the last time 'I love you Gregory House.' House fell asleep and passed in his sleep. She stayed with him until his body turned cold refusing to leave him. Chase had to come and pry her off House.

She left the ER and walked straight for James Evan Wilson's office. She walked in with tears streaming down her cheek whispering 'He's gone Wilson.'


End file.
